half_lifefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Hunter
Damage Reduction Does anyone know how bullet damage is calculated against Hunters? Namely, how much damage reduction do they have against which guns? Consider the shotgun, against which they tend to fall after 6 point-blank secondary fire shots, they appear to have slightly more than half: point-blank secondary fire = 84 damage, times 6 = 504 damage, compared to the Hunter's 210 HP, that's around 58% reduction. However, 4 revolver shots downs them just as reliably: 40 damage per shot times 4 is 160 damage, which is a 50 HP difference. That's about 13 extra damage per revolver shot... 15:40, October 4, 2010 (UTC) :I'm guessing it varies depending on accuracy and range, as well as type of weapon. Bramblepath 17:25, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Serious work needed Right, now we've all met and hated the guts out of these guys, this article needs serious work. Does anyone a) know exactly how much damage the flechette launcher does, and b) have an in-game image of them? I'd again like to note how much I hate these things. Coming Second 20:59, 12 October 2007 (UTC) I have a bug: When hunters are suppose to be black with blueish-green inside, mine just has black on it. Do I need to download something to make the color work? -- Mega Sean 45 :Er, I'm not sure what you mean by 'inside'. You're not supposed to see the inside of a Hunter. >_> --MattyDienhoff 08:43, 4 October 2008 (UTC) ::I could be mistaken, but by 'inside' do you mean the detail colors? or perhaps the under side of the Hunter? We can't help you if you dont clarify what you mean by 'inside' -- Thelivingded 14:13, 4 October 2008 (UTC) :::Ok... how can I bring the blueish-green color ON the Hunter? On the back and the legs, mine just has black. Does that make more sense? -- User:Mega Sean 45 ::::That makes more sense, yes. Well, the coloured sheen on the Hunters is probably the result of a shader. If your graphics card doesn't support them or there's something wrong with your drivers, you may not see the effect. I couldn't say how to fix this without knowing something about your system. What are your system specs and what settings do you run the game on? --MattyDienhoff 04:18, 5 October 2008 (UTC) Image Could someone upload or create a rendered image to be used in the info box? The in-game image really doesn't fit with the other Synth articles (the Strider for example) in my humble opinion. (Strat-N8 07:57, 10 January 2009 (UTC)) Thanks to whoever added the new image, looks much better! (Strat-N8 22:40, 19 January 2009 (UTC)) Episode 2 teaser I noticed that the Episode 2 teaser (the one you get from downloading the Half-Life 2: Episode 1 files from Steam) has some old videos of the hunter! BTW: The teaser shown on the Steam website is not the same one as you get with the download (Note the ending scene with the hunter). --Diamondo25 01:01, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :I reuploaded your image in JPG and with higher resolution. I also uploaded image of jumping Hunter from Episode 2 trailer. Also don't forget to put info template to your uploads or you will be blocked by administrator and your image will be deleted. SiPlus 06:58, June 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Plus Diamondo25 we all know that. We just haven't had the time to get around to cover extensively these old trailers. Thanks SiPlus. Klow 08:06, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Flechette Launcher/ Hivehand Has anyone noticed that the Flechette Launcher and it's projectiles work in a similar way as the Hivehand and it's homing projectiles? --RadicalEdward2 00:01, March 16, 2012 (UTC)